Prompted
by marshmallowfairies
Summary: A collection of one shots for SasuSaku Month 2013. A mix of Pre- and Post- Shippuden, AU, OOC-ness and good old SasuSaku the way we love it. A mix of themes to go with the prompts. I hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own the content of these one shots. Constructive feedback welcome- flames make me cry!
1. Holding Hands

Holding Hands

As a schoolgirl, as a love struck Genin, Sakura had dreamed of a fairytale romance, a relationship where she would be swept off her feet and sweet nothings would be whispered in her ear. And the man she always envisioned in these romantic fantasies was Sasuke Uchiha.

When Sasuke and Sakura eventually started dating, she realised how naive she had been. Sasuke wasn't one to display his affection for her in public, though his behaviour towards her when they were alone together left her in no doubt as to how he felt about her. However when she saw how other couples interacted together, she would question exactly what it was she wanted.

She would watch how dominant Ino was in her relationship with Shikamaru. Shikamaru would complain but he would do as Ino asked, and he submitted to her public displays of affection without complaint, no matter who was with or around them at the time.

She would watch how Naruto doted on Hinata, the way that he would compliment her and she would blush instantly. Despite Hinata's shyness, she would always respond to his kisses and wouldn't shy away from any of his intimate gestures such as when he played with her hair as though it was a habit that he had always had.

She would watch how Tenten and Neji would spar together, argue and then make up, how Neji would whisper the sweet nothings that _she_ had always dreamed of in Tenten's ear, making his girlfriend chuckle and place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

But as Sasuke and Sakura walked together in the streets of Konoha and she felt his hand gently take her's, she decided that she didn't need a fairytale romance because for Sasuke, holding hands for everyone to see was like shouting out how much he loved her from the top of the Hokage monument. So for Sakura, holding hands was enough.

Author's Notes: I'm back :D Once again, I'm starting a little late- it's been a busy time of year, you know! I really hope that everyone enjoys my one shots- I was really pleased with the feedback last year so I'm hoping that people will like these ones too. And a happy SasuSaku month to you all :)


	2. Lessons Learned

Lessons Learned

Sasuke had made many mistakes in his life. At the time, he had always thought that his decisions were good, based on logical reasoning unlike those made by his impulsive and reckless teammates.

Sitting on the floor with his back against the stone wall of his Konoha prison cell, he wondered where it had all gone wrong- why he had ended up as an imprisoned criminal in his former village while those same impulsive and reckless teammates were hailed as village heroes.

"Sasuke-kun?" a voice disturbed him from his musings. The same voice that had pleaded with him not to leave, that had confessed undying love to him, that had eventually convinced him to return to the village and hand himself in. He turned to meet the captivating green eyes of Sakura Haruno. He noted that her strained smile was still in place. It had been since the Hokage had ordered that his chakra be drained and that he be kept in a holding cell until his trial could be held. She felt guilty that he was being detained when she was the one who had convinced him to come home. She had naively thought he would be pardoned as soon as he returned.

However she spoke as though there was nothing out of the ordinary- no prison bars between them, no life or death trial imminent. "Naruto says hi. He couldn't come today. He has a mission."

Sasuke grunted an acknowledgement but she didn't expect anything more from him so she babbled away and Sasuke listened, acknowledging or responding when necessary.

As she bid him farewell with a promise to return when she could, Sasuke watched her go and started to think about his trial, wondering what he should say to prove he had changed. He had made many mistakes, more than most and worse than other people's. But now he realised the many lessons learned over the years, for most of which he could give the credit to Sakura Haruno.


	3. Watching

Watching

No matter what she did or where she was, Sakura felt as though there was something watching her. She knew she wasn't being paranoid but she also knew that she didn't have any proof, making her hesitant to say anything to anyone. She didn't want to hear that she was imagining things when she _knew _she was right. And sure enough, when she could take it no longer and confided in Ino, she had guessed right.

"Damn girl! You've been cooped up in that hospital for too long. You need some fresh air, some missions or something. Give that brain of yours a challenge," the blonde exclaimed.

Ino had expected her friend to laugh it off and agree that a mission was exactly what she needed. What she hadn't expected was for her friend to look even more disheartened and to mumble some excuse to leave. It was this uncharacteristic behaviour that prompted Ino to relate her friend's concern to Lady Tsuande, in the hope that the Hokage would give Sakura a mission. Instead, the Hokage insisted that her apprentice take a week off from all ninja duties, and Ino didn't miss the look of hurt and betrayal that Sakura gave her as she told her the news.

Sakura made her way from Lady Tsunade's office back to her apartment, feeling betrayed by her loved ones as still that feeling of being watched haunted her. As she entered her building, she used chakra to run up the stairs to her flat as fast as she could.

The pinkette sighed as she closed and locked the door, resting her forehead against it for a moment before turning to her living-room. However she abruptly halted with a sharp intake of breath. Standing in the centre of the room, watching her every move with his piercing gaze, was a man she knew all too well.

"So I wasn't paranoid," she confirmed to herself quietly, her pitch only slightly higher than usual and the only sign of her alarm. "You have been watching me."

When she received no reply, no indication that he had heard her speak at all, she frowned and in a burst of irritation, she snapped, "Sasuke!"

For the first time, his expression changed from impassive to mild surprise. He began to approach and Sakura gulped, wondering if she was about to die. He hadn't reached for his katana but she knew how fast he could be. Maybe he wanted her to lower her guard first, to know that there was nothing that she could have done, or would have done, to save herself.

He stopped in front of her, just staring down at her. She gulped again.

"You're the one who's been watching me, aren't you?" she whispered, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Yes," he replied bluntly, his deep voice sounding bored as his sharingan activated, and looking into those red eyes was the last thing she remembered before it all went dark.

Author's Note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this one (I know it's a bit dark). I just wanted to say that you can interpret the ending as you like. What happened to Sakura? You can decide for yourselves! Stick with me :) mf


End file.
